Hunger Games: Cloves story
by Lexilinn33
Summary: Clove finds out she's pregnant 3 months before she is going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Cloves Pov

Hi my name is Clove Green I am 16 years old I live in district 2 with my boyfriend Cato Reed who is 18 this is our story

3 months ago Clove POV

I am leaning over the toilet barfing. "Babe", said Cato, "that is the 3rd time you have barfed today

and it is only 1:30 in the afternoon!", he told me. "I know" I responded. I hadn't had my period in

over 3 weeks and I was begining to get a little bit worried. "Go home and get some rest", he said

as he picked me up after I was done puking and carried me to the double doors. He grabbed my

bag on the way to the door. "Are you kicking me out!? This isn't even your house! ", I said

playfully. "Yes so you stop clogging the training center toilet with puke!", he said back with a

smile. "Fine I will go puke in my own toilet.", I say to him head held high as I model walk out the

door.

I left the training center and on my home I stoped at the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. I

went home and pee'd on the stick. Then all I could do was set my alarm for three minutes and

wait. When my alarm went off I went to check the tests the results that would change my life

forever.

When I picked up the pregnancy test I saw the dreaded pink plus sign starring back in my eyes. I

slid down the bathroom wall trying hard not to cry. It didn't make any sense, we were always safe

and Cato always would wear a condom, how could I be pregnant!? What would my parents say? What would Cato say!? I'm to young to have a baby. I am only 16, this seriously cannot be

happening. I'm suppose to compete in the hunger games this year. I was going to volunteer if I

wasn't reaped. What am I going to do!?

2 hours Later

I finally managed to drag my self out of the bathroom and into my bed where i continued to bawl

my eyes out. "Babe" I heard Cato call as he walked up the stairs. "In here" I called back. "Hey babe

you feeling better? My mom made you some of her not so famous chicken soup", he said sitting

down on my bed. "Cato i have to tell you something" I said. "What" he questioned. "I'm-pregnant", I

said really fast. "What did you say? I can't hear when you mumble, speak up" he said. "I'm

pregnant", I said slowly.

"Oh my god are you serious right now clove!?", he all but yelled standing up. "I cannot deal with a

child and neither can you Clove! We are training for the Hunger Games! We are killer careers not

parents!", he yelled. "Don't you dare yell at me! It is not all my fault, you know it takes two!", I

yelled back. "Do you not get it Clove!? You cannot have that baby!", he said. "What do you mean I

can't have this baby!?", I replied icily. "You need to get an abortion. You can't raise a baby and I

obviously am not cut out to raise a baby! You are only 16 and I am only 18! We are not old

enough for this, plus what would your mother say!?", he said.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT CAN AND CANNOT OCCUR IN MY BODY! IF

YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND DON'T COME BACK!", I screamed

as loud as I could while tears were streaming down my face. "Fine, I will leave but just

remember... you cannot take care of that child.", he said as he stormed out of my now empty

bedroom and down the stairs. 10 seconds later I heard the slam of the front door. And I was left

alone. I fell to the ground sobs wracking my body. I can't believe Cato actually left me and our

unborn child. Now I don't know what I will do. I will have to tell my mom and dad but first I need

sleep.

Next morning "Clove Hun?" I heard my mother Eliza say. "Hunny wake up, you've been crying in your sleep.", she

said worried. "I'm up.", I say sitting up and wiping the tears of my face. "Why are you crying?", she

asked me. "Do you promise you won't get mad!?", I ask. "I promise.", she responded. "I'm pregnant.

I found out yesterday and I told Cato but he got mad and told me to get an abortion. Then I told

him it wasn't his choice. He left and I said starting to cry again. "Oh my baby its okay your okay."

she comfortly assured me as she gave me a big hug. "Thank y-", I started before I ran into the

bathroom and started to puke into the toliet. I stood up and washed my face and bruhed my

teeth and crawled back into bed. "Hunny you rest I will bring you some tea. Kay?", my mom told

me. "Kay, thanks mom", I shouted as she opened the door to my Cato free room. "Your welcome.",

she called as she walked dow the hall.

3 hours later

I woke up feeling really depressed. I grabbed a carton of ice cream and I sat on the couch. I

turned on the tv to a random channel. Right after I sat down the doorbell rang. I went to answer

it and the person on the other side was someone I didn't want to see. "Why are you here" I questioned. "Clove, I'm so sorry I should have never reacted that way and I

want to support you and the baby!", he said as a tear ran down his cheek. "Cato... I just don't

know. I will have to think about it. You really hurt me and for now I think it's best if you go,", I

said already regretting what I had just told Cato. "Okay see you tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yeah, bye.", I said closing the door. After I heard him walk off the porch I started crying again. I

have no idea what to did I tell him to leave I didn't really want him to I need him right

now. I just don't know if I can trust him not to leave again. I thought as a walked to the kitchen to

find something to eat. "Clove I'm home.", I heard my dad call out. "In the kitchen.", I responded

pulling some leftover lasagna out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave. "Clove.", My dad

started as he sat down at the table. "Yes?", I replied. "Your mother said you needed to tell me

something.", He said "Oh okay well.", I started. "Well what?", he rushed me. "I'mpregnant" I

whispered quickly just like I had done to Cato. "What? Clove hunny speak up.", he told me.

"I'm pregnant please don't kick me out I'm really really sorry" I said quickly before he could say get

out. "Clove I'm not going to kick you out. I'm not mad just really disappointed. Did you tell Cato?"

he questioned me. "Yeah, I told him but he flipped out and left. Then he came back today and

apologized but I told him to leave but I didn't really want him to." I said starting to get teary.

"Well do you want him back?", he questioned. "Yes.", I answered truthfully. "Then go and find

him.", my dad assured me with a smile. "Okay I will" I said standing up strait. "I will be back

soon.", I said walking to the door. "Okay bye!", I heard my dad yell as I shut the door. What am I

going to say? What if he doesn't want me now. I did tell him to leave, I thought as I walked to his

house. I knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes.

"Coming!", I heard Cato call as he pulled the door open. "Clove what are you doing here?", he

asked. "Cato I need you and I'm really really sorry I told you to leave earlier. Please forgive me I

can't do this on my own.", I spewed out all in one breath. "Clove I'm not mad at you and I'm not

going to let you do this on your own.", he said pulling me into his arms. "I love you Cato and I'm

really glad you are going to help me.", I replied. "I love you to Clove." he said pecking my lips.

"Are your parent's home?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked "I think we need to tell them and your little sister.", I said. "Okay let's go

inside.", he said leading me in the door and to the living room. "Mom, Dad, Caroline can you come

to the family room? Clove and I have an announcement.", He called out as he led me to the couch.

"Clove!", I heard an excited little voice call as I looked up just in time to see Cato's 8 year old

sister Caroline jump on my lap. "Caroline be careful.", Cato reprimanded. "I'm fine Cato really.", I

said. "Clove do want to play dollies with me?", asked Caroline. "Later okay Carrie.", I said. "You

promise?", she asked. "Pinky promise.", I said as we linked our pinkies together. "Okay so what is

this big announcement.", asked Cato's father Brutus. Yes Brutus, the same one who won the 52nd

Hunger Games. "Well.", I started. "You want to tell them Cato?", I asked. He nodded his head as he

gave the announcement, "Clove is Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"I forgive you but dont do that to me again.", I say as i throw, hit a bullseye, peck his lips and drag him over to swords. We are only on first day of training and so far we have gotten through it. My instructorfor the pregnancy keeps yelling at me and screams every time a knife leaves my hands but she was right to scream one time. The knife left my hands and didnt go towards the manequin. It hit Cato.

"Cato!", I screamed. Everyone stopped all weapons and off all the equipment and ran over forming a circle around my fiance'. "Move it!", I yelled as I pushed everyone out of the way hearing people around me laughing. But some were standing around with worried looks. "Cato are you okay!? I am so sorry! Oh no! I am so sorry... I didn't mea-", I was interupted.

"Stop! Everyone back up! What happened? Who's in the middle of all you people?", a voice was yelling. "Cato!", I continued trying to help him as the voice got closer and closer to the middle. "You need to all back up and go back to your stations!", the voice who appeared to be Tyron appeared from behind a bulky guy from I believe district 3.


End file.
